videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Villains
"An Altered Universe, and a New Perspective of War!" - Tagline War Of Villains is a newly announced Installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and also the latest in the War of Heroes Crossover Series. Currently under development by Ubisoft-Pixar and under publishing by Activision, this new game takes place in an Alternate Universe where the Hero Knight named Clementine Everett turned into a Villain Knight, turning against The Hero Coalition and joining The Villain Armada during the final stages of the War Against the Villain Armada. Players will take control of this Alternate, evil Clementine as she must pledge her allegiance to the Armada and destroy the Coalition! The game is set for release in Late 2018 on all platforms. Cast * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Bryant Prince as Xados Ren * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Michael Madsen as William Carver * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Keith Arem as Sgt. Alderman * Jason West as Pvt. Roycewicz * Alexander Roycewicz as Cpl. Barton * William Fitchner as Commander King * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price Synopsis The year 2014 is nearing its end, and a Conflict known as the War Against the Villain Armada has been nearing its end for months. In the 5 months since the Battle of Metroville and death of the Ultimate Villain Lord, Ozone, the Defenders of The Multiverse known as The Hero Coalition has managed to push back the Invaders, The Villain Armada and cripple the evil Faction as the Global Conflict nears its closing months. On a distant Reality known as Earth-RE120, the War will take a turn for the worst: During the Battle of San Francisco at the War's end, a Hero Knight named Clementine Everett (fighting against the Armada Fleet in the Battle) is turned into a Villainess, turning against the incoming Forces of The Hero Coalition and joining The Villain Armada! Character Profiles Clementine Everett - As a legendary Hero Knight serving the Hero Coalition during the War Against the Villain Armada, Clementine Everett is one of the most powerful Heroes to push back the Armada's Invasion Force. However, during the Battle of San Francisco at the very end of the Global War, Clementine turned against the Coalition, betraying her Squad during the Battle and also managing to kill dozens of Hero Knights. Now serving the Villain Armada as an extremely brutal and intelligent Villainess, Clementine vows to retake the Reality of Earth-RE120 in the name of Ozone, who is now viewed as a War Hero by the Villain Knights. In the Prologue of the Game, Clementine will be fighting against the Armada and will have her normal appearance from The Walking Dead: Season 2. However, after turning to the Villain Armada and being embued with a massive amount of Multiversal Energy, she will have deathly pale skin, glowing yellow eyes and slightly longer black hair. She uses a Plasma Sword with a Black Synthesised Crystal to power the Blade, while also using Vibro-Blades, Poison Darts/Knives and several Pistols. Xados Ren - As a mysterious and shrouded Villain Knight arriving on Earth-RE120, the previously unknown Xados is an Assassin serving alongside Clementine after the Battle of San Francisco. He bears a heavy resemblance to Kyle Reese, Clementine's fellow Hero Knight and former lover. This has caused speculation that he really is Kyle, who joined Clementine as a member of The Villain Armada due to his appearance and having the same voice actor as Kyle. Like is fellow Villain, he has deathly pale skin, yellow eyes and black hair, and he uses an M1870 Plasma Rifle.